How to make a costume
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Sherlock and John are invited to a fancy dress party by Lestrade. But what is Sherlock's costume and why is he hiding it from John until the night of the party? CRACK. Written to help with huge writers block. I apologise for the silliness in advance.


**Author's note: I've no idea. I just have a mighty need for this. I need someone to draw this too.**

* * *

When John got the invite to Greg's fancy dress party, he was slightly surprised. He didn't think Sherlock would want to go to something like this. He was expecting Sherlock to comment on how stupid the idea was and call it "boring"However when he told Sherlock about the party his reaction surprised him.

When he walked into the living room holding the letter, John found Sherlock sprawled out on the couch, his hands under his chin.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock asked in a slow drawl. John opened the envelope and read the contents of the invite.

"It's an invite to Greg's fancy dress party" John said as he walked past Sherlock, quickly ruffling his hair as he passed without thinking.

"Does it say what the requirements are?" Sherlock called after him and John scanned the invite again "no, just anything you want" John called back as he rummaged in the cupboard for the cups.

"Oh, well in that case I think we should go" Sherlock said after a minute's pause.

John almost dropped his mug "You want to go? Why? I didn't think you'd want to go to something like this" John asked him in surprise. He walked back into the living room to look back at Sherlock. The detective still had not moved from his spot.

"Normally it isn't but I've been working on something for a while and I recently finished it and I want to try it out" Sherlock replied.

"You...you made a costume?" John let out a little giggle at the idea of it and Sherlock glared at him.

"Technically it's known as cosplay and it requires patience and time, something which you would fail to finish" Sherlock resorted and John stopped giggling "okay, enough insults, what is this cosplay thing anyway?" he asked.

Sherlock looked at him and suddenly seemed shy "It's...it's not finished yet. You'll see it on the night of the party. I need to do some readjustments"

John nodded "okay but can you tell me who you're going as, even a hint?"

But Sherlock shook his head "just wait" was all he said.

* * *

The mystery of Sherlock's costume drove John mad on the week leading up to the party. He kept trying to find the costume, or try to sneak a peak at Sherlock working on it, but the detective seemed to know that John was looking for it and so kept it well hidden.

It gave Sherlock untold delight to see John trying to find the costume. He knew John wouldn't find it of course, he had hidden it in Barts, it was currently with Molly who was sworn to secrecy over the costume and he spent most of his time working on it there. John was never to know. Not until the party that was.

* * *

Soon the day of the party arrived. John was standing in the bedroom mirror, frantically tying his bow tie. He had decided to go to this party as James Bond. He thought it would get a laugh and plus he liked James Bond and it was a bit of silly fun anyway.

He couldn't wait to see Sherlock's costume. The detective's secrecy with it had drove him insane with curiosity and today was the day he'd finally get to see it.

"You ready, Sherlock?" John called to the detective who was changing in the bathroom. He still wouldn't let John see the costume until he was completely finished with it.

"Almost" Called Sherlock. John went back to fixing the last of his costume when suddenly he heard the sound of a lighter sparking.

"...Sherlock?" John said hesitantly "what the hell are you doing?"

Sherlock answered by opening the door of the bathroom.

The costume Sherlock was wearing made John's jaw drop.

Sherlock was covered head to toe in armour. Black armour with buckles and belts with leather underneath and tight green clothes. There was a helmet on his head and there were "wings" on each arm, in his hand he was holding a knife which was on fire.

Sherlock had made Hiccup's flight suit.

"What...what?" John stuttered. Then he remembered.

A few months ago he had downloaded the latest How to train your dragon film onto his laptop. He had secretly been a fan of the first film for ages now and he couldn't wait to finally see the second one. He had been watching it quietly by himself when Sherlock had come into the room. When John asked him if he wanted to watch it with him Sherlock had scoffed at it and had said it was beneath him to watch a "stupid little kids cartoon" and John had just left Sherlock to do whatever he wanted as he watched the film. Little did he know that the film had captured Sherlock's attention and he had watched most of it whilst he pretended to work at his microscope.

Sherlock took the helmet off and grinned at him "do you like it? It took me months to make" he waved the burning knife around "look! I coated it in lighter fluid!"

"SHERLOCK PUT THAT...FIRE SWORD THING...OUT NOW" John said in total panic. The way the detective was waving it around made John feel like he could accidentally set fire to the house or himself.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "relax, John I've got this under control" he said as the fire inched its way along the metal, towards the plastic handle he was holding.

John quickly grabbed the vase full of flowers by the table (quickly noticing the card included with the roses had red lipstick on it) and threw the water in the vase over the knife. The fire extinguished in a flash and John sighed in relief.

Sherlock glared at him "I had it under control" he said angrily but John shook his head "no Sherlock, you nearly set yourself and this flat on fire!"

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest, or attempted to with the wings on either arm contradicting him "It worked well...for a bit" he said. He looked at John and spread his arms wide "what do you think?" he asked, a childishly happy grin on his face.

John looked closely at the costume and had to admit, it looked pretty good on him and the attention to detail was incredible. He also appreciated how the tightness of the leather made Sherlock's figure stand out and he had to snap himself out of those thoughts to give Sherlock an answer "It's good. I just hope you know that it won't work" he pointed to the wings "I don't want you trying this thing out on Barts rooftop" even the thought made him go cold.

Sherlock laughed "of course I know it won't work...however...maybe I could test it out" But on John's glare he stopped the idea forming immediately "okay, it won't"

John sighed in relief, "so, shall we go?" he asked. Sherlock looked him up and down "so we aren't going to match?" he said in a sad tone and John laughed "no Sherlock, I think me going as Astrid is going a step too far don't you?"

"You could go as Toothless"

"No"

"Eret?"

"No"

"Stoick"

"Suggest another character and you'll end up like Stoick"

"Okay fine" Sherlock said "we'll go to this party like this, who are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked with a confused look.

"James Bond!" John said "You don't know this is James Bond?"

"I may have deleted it" Sherlock said with a sniff.

"Deleted it?" John asked "But I thought you liked it"

"It must have taken up something important" Sherlock decided.

John sighed "okay, so you delete James Bond but not the details of this flight suit?"

Sherlock gave a shrug "I liked the design" he said.

"Anyway, shall we go now? We can't stand here talking all evening" John said. He walked to the door of the bedroom and looked over at Sherlock "I cannot wait to see the taxi driver's reaction to this costume" John said with a little chuckle.

"Shut up, John" Sherlock said as he followed his blogger out of his room and down the steps in 221B. Suddenly feeling very silly indeed.

* * *

**Author's note: I have no idea. I just had the mental image of Sherlock wearing this cosplay and sorry if the "fire sword" thing is inaccurate. This is crack anyway. Please review!**


End file.
